katarazorfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Użytkownik:Sobek220/137
Rok 1227 Średniowiecze to była raczej epoka istot w które wierzyły w coś nadprzyrodzonego. Dokładniej w bóstwa. Jedyną osobą w które w te bóstwa raczej nie wierzył był Gimbi. . Bo sam z nimi był. Gimbi już od dawien dawna się z nimi komunikował i gadał jak do osoby wyższej. Z czasem jednak przestawał mieć do nich poczucie niższości ze względu na fakt, że owe bóstwa zaczęły się przyczyniać do burżuazji. Jednak do tej jednej osoby poczuł większe uczucie niż tylko przyjaźń czy sojusz. To była miłość. Miłość według KRM była najważniejszym uczuciem dobrej ścieżki. Dzięki miłości da się zrobić tak wiele.... .....a przynajmniej dla kogoś kto to uczucie poznał. W Podwymiarze Zephyr: Nie prawda -_- Uczeń: Prawda, prawda. Mistrzu Gimbi, powiedz mu coś! (>ᗝ<) Gimbi: Tak, to prawda. (òᗝó) Gimbi i jego uczeń byli w świątyni KRM. Gimbi: Dlaczego nie chcesz dać mu wyższego tytułu? (òᗝó) Zephyr: Nie przekroczył 1000 HP. (òᗝó) Gimbi: A co ma HP do jego mocy? -_- Zephyr: To niech pokaże swoją moc. -_- Wenus popatrzyła się na Gimbiego i małego chłopca. Wenus: Właściwie to czuć od chłopca że posiada w sobie dużo mocy. (óᗝò) Dziecko rozprostowało ręce. W jego dłoni pojawiła się mała elektryczna kulka. Dziecko zaczęło ją powiększać. Kula zaczęła przybierać rozmiar piłki do koszykówki. A nawet zaczęła być większa od jego własnej głowy. W końcu kula przestała się powiększać. Kula zniknęła. Chłopiec poprawił swoje okulary i popatrzył się na członków Rady. Wenus spojrzała się na Gorillę. Gorilla: Dla mnie zdał. (óᗝò) Wenus: Ja nie mam nic przeciwko. (óᗝò) Karim: (óᗝò) Sajtano: Moment! (óᗝò) Sajtano podszedł do chłopca. Sajtano: Imię twe? (óᗝò) Dziecko: Marcin. (óᗝò) Sajtano: Tożsamość twoja? (óᗜò) Dziecko: Marcin Quetzcolatl. (óᗜò) Sajtano: Mój mały Marcinie, pamiętaj, że z czasem jak będziesz coraz starszy z mocą to pamiętaj aby przestrzegać dobrze ją. (óᗜò) Sajtano: Zgadzam się abyś dopilnował tego. (óᗜò) Sajtano pogłaskał Marcina i odleciał. Wszyscy popatrzyli się na Zephyra. Zephyr: -_- Zephyr: Dobra, niech będzie. Zgadzam się! (ᴗᗝᴗ) Marcin: (óᗜò) Marcin: (do Gimbiego) Jednakże, jest pewien problem. (óᗝò) Gimbi skierował wzrok na Marcina. Gimbi: Jaki? (óᗝò) Marcin: Ja już mam mistrza. (óᗝò) Gimbi: Yyyy.....nie mówiłeś mi nic o tym? -_- Marcin: (óᗝò) Gimbi: -_- Gimbi: To po co chcesz abym cię uczył? -_- Marcin: Powiem ci mistrzu, później. Chodźmy. (óᗝò) Gimbi: Jeszcze nie jestem twoim mi- HEEJ! (>ᗝ<) Na zewnątrz Gimbi: HEJ! Młody, gdzie ty mnie ciągniesz?! (>ᗝ<) Marcin zatrzymał się z Gimbim. Marcin: Mistrzu Gimbi. (óᗝò) Gimbi: Na razie po prostu Gimbi. O co ci chodzi, młody? -_- Marcin: Chcę cię porównać do mojego mistrza. (óᗝò) Gimbi: .............. Gimbi: Chwila, chcesz żebym cię uczył bo ty chcesz porównać moje nauki z naukami swojego mistrza? -_- Marcin: Dokładnie. (óᗝò) Gimbi: Czemu to robisz? To wbrew kodeksowi młody! (òᗝó) Marcin: Wiem, ale sama mistrzyni mi to powiedziała! (óᗝò) Gimbi: (óᗝò) Gimbi: Mistrzyni? W sensie....mistrzyni kazała ci mnie do niej przyprowadzić? (óᗝò) Marcin: Tak. (òᗜó) Gimbi: Dziwne. (óᗝò) Gimbi: No ale dobra. Mam iść teraz czy- Marcin: Tak, teraz, chodźmy! (óᗝò) Marcin wziął Gimbiego. Gimbi: NO HEEEEEJ! -_- W domu Vanessy Vanessa medytowała. Vanessa: Przyszli. -_- Vanessa się odwróciła do drzwi. Przez drzwi wyszedł Marcin trzymający w dłoniach Gimbiego. Gimbi: NO PUŚĆ MNIE JUŻ! -_- Marcin puścił Gimbiego. Gimbi się spłaszczył. Ale po chwili wrócił do normalnej formy. Gimbi: -_- Gimbi zauważył długo czarnowłosą dziewczynę z wielką czerwona kokardą z tyłu głowy. Nosiła fioletowe kimono. Gimbi: Siemka! (^ᗜ^) Vanessa: (òᗝó) Gimbi: Ty jesteś mistrzem? (òᗝó) Vanessa: (òᗝó) Vanessa: Tak, tak. (òᗝó) Vanessa położyła koło siebie drugą poduszkę. Vanessa: Proszę, usiądź! (ᴗᗝᴗ) Gimbi usiadł na poduszce koło Vanessy. Vanessa: Marcinie, przygotuj się! Za 20 minut zaczynamy! (ᴗᗝᴗ) Marcin się ukłonił i poszedł. . Gimbi: A więc- Vanessa: Cisza. (ᴗᗝᴗ) ................................... Gimbi się rozciągnął. Gimbi: A więc jak się nazywasz? (òᗜó) Vanessa: Nazywam się Vanessa Quetzcolatl. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Gimbi: Jesteś jego siostrą czy kuzynką? (òᗜó) Vanessa: Jestem jego mistrzynią. (ᴗᗝᴗ) I ''nie jesteś'' tylko ''czy jest pani''. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Gimbi: Dziecko, ale ty- Vanessa: Dziecko? -_- Gimbi: No a nie? Wyglądasz jakbyś miała tyle lat co Marcin! -_- Vanessa: -_- Vanessa westchnęła. Vanessa: Mam 70 lat. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Gimbi: Wow. To babcia w moim wieku wyglądała o wiele starzej. -_- Vanessa: Twoja babcia chyba nie przyjęła ponadwiekowości. -_- Gimbi: Twoja babcia miała 49 lat jak ty się urodziłaś. -_- Vanessa: -_- Gimbi: Przepraszam. (òᗝó) . Gimbi: A więc ponadwiekowa, tak? (òᗝó) Vanessa: Zgadza się. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Gimbi: ... Gimbi: Ciekawe. (òᗝó) Vanessa: Jak ty się nazywasz? (ᴗᗝᴗ) Gimbi: Gimbi. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Przyszedł Marcin. Marcin: Jestem gotowy Mistrzu! Gimbi: *odetchnął* W porządku. Gimbi wstał z poduszki i zatrzymał się przed Marcinem. Gimbi: Zaczynajmy. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Marcin się ustawił i zaczął kumulować moc w dłoni. Gimbi siedział i dłubał w nosie. Marcin podbiegł do Gimbiego i próbował go uderzyć ale Gimbi zniknął. Marcin: (ꗞ_ꗞ) Gimbi pojawił się za Marcinem i pacnął go po głowie. Marcin: Niech to! (òᗝó) Gimbi: Jeszcze raz. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Gimbi i Marcin wrócili na miejsca. Vanessa patrzyła. Vanessa: (do siebie) I to mają być ćwiczenia? Zachowują się jak dzieci. -_- Marcin ruszył na Gimbiego. Gimbi jadł majonez ze słoika. Marcin był blisko uderzenia Gimbiego. Marcin zatrzymał ręke. Gimbi zniknął i pojawił się za Marcinem. Marcin uderzył w Gimbiego. Gimbi się rozmazał w powietrzu. Gimbi odłożył słoik majonezu na bok, podleciał i pacnął Marcina po głowie. Marcin: (⍜ᗝ⍜) Vanessa: Hej, to było całkiem niezłe. (ꗞᗜꗞ) Vanessa wstała. Vanessa: No dobra! Gimbi, tak? Teraz moja kolej! (ꗞᗜꗞ) Trochę później . . . . Marcin: Dobrze, podjąłem już decyzję. (óᗝò) Gimbi i Vanessa popatrzyli się na Marcina. Marcin: (óᗝò) Marcin usłyszał szepty Aetbx'a. Marcin: Nie wybieram żadnego z was. (óᗝò) Gimbi: Aż tak zawiedziony? (óᗝò) Vanessa: -_- Marcin: Pora na mnie. Miło było was poznać i w ogóle. Zwłaszcza ciebie Vanesso. (óᗝò) Vanessa: -_- Marcin: Cześć wszystkim! (^ᗜ^) Marcin się ukłonił. I poszedł. Na zawsze. Gimbi: Czy ten Marcin nie ma czasem rodziny? (óᗝò) Vanessa: Będę szczera. Nie wiem jak się nazywał na prawdę. -_- I wydaje mi się to podejrzane. -_- Gimbi: Chwila? To jak się on nazywał? (óᗝò) Vanessa: Nie wiem. Nie przedstawiał mi się. Powiedział mi, że nazywa się Marcin Quetzcolatl. Ale to nie mogła być jego tożsamość. -_- Gimbi: Dlaczego? (óᗝò) Vanessa: Bo on był roztrzęsiony i patrzył kierunkowo w lewo gdy to mówił. -_- Gimbi: No to niezły kłamca. (óᗝò) Vanessa: Mało tego, on mówił mi że poszukuje mistrza. Ale za każdym razem był wyrzucany albo sam odchodził. Jeszcze dziwniejsze jest to, że nie był z tego powodu nie zadowolony. (óᗝò) Gimbi: Chwila. On tylko sprawdzał mistrzów? (⍜_⍜) Zaczął padać deszcz. Gimbi: Cholerka, no to przekichane. Wygląda na to, że jest straszna ulewa. (óᗝò) Vanessa: -_- Vanessa westchnęła i spojrzała. Vanessa: Może chcesz zostać? (óᗝò) Gimbi: Nie no, mogę iść- Vanessa: Zostań. (>_<) ......... Gimbi: Co? (⍜ᗜ⍜) Vanessa: Chcę żebyś został! (>_<) Gimbi: Chwila, pani, co się pani stało? (⍜ᗜ⍜) Vanessa: Zostań w moim domu. Nie zmokniesz. (⍜ᗜ⍜) Gimbi: Ależ proszę pani, ja przecież mogę- Vanessa: Mam cię usmażyć? -_- . Gimbi: -_- Gimbi: Dobra, zostanę! -_- Trochę później Dalej padało. A Gimbi spał koło medytującej Vanessy. Vanessa: Ciężko zasnąć? (óᗝò) Gimbi: (udaje że śpi) Vanessa: Nie udawaj! -_- Gimbi: *budzi się* Gimbi: Ooooh, siemaaaanko! (óᗜò) Vanessa: -_- Gimbi: (óᗜò) Gimbi: Dobra, nie spałem! (óᗝò) Vanessa: -_- Vanessa odwróciła wzrok od Gimbiego i wróciła do medytowania. Vanessa: O czym tak myślałeś? (ᴗᗝᴗ) Gimbi: Nie ważne. (─ ³─) Vanessa: To coś strasznego czuję. Twoje emocje wskazują na to, że oczekujesz czegoś najgorszego. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Gimbi: (ò_ó) Gimbi: Zostanę stracony. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Vanessa: (ꗞ_ꗞ) Vanessa przestała medytować i spojrzała się na Gimbiego. Vanessa: Jak to "stracony"? (ꗞ_ꗞ) Gimbi lekko się spojrzał na Vanessę. Gimbi: Będę jadł zatruty majonez. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Vanessa: Aha. No to powodzenia! -_- Vanessa wróciła do medytacji. Gimbi: Nie, nie. Nie rozumiesz. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Vanessa: To wyjaśnij. Gdzie, za co i kiedy. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Gimbi westchnął. Gimbi: Zacznę taką historyjką. (ꗞ_ꗞ) Dawno temu........... . W nicości. Einstein: No dalej, no dalej. (⍜ᗝ⍜) Z komórek zaczęło coś się wylęgać. Einstein: (⍜ᗝ⍜) Komórki przestały się łączyć. ................... Komórki opadły. Einstein: No serio? -_- ................ Za Einsteinem się ktoś pojawił. Mały Gimbi: Siemka! (^ᗜ^) Einstein się odwrócił. I popatrzył się na lewitującą różową kulkę. Gimbi: To znaczy..........GUGUGAGA! (>ᗝ<) Einstein: (ꗞ_ꗞ) Einstein wyjął Księge. I napisał: "Właśnie moje badanie przyniosły rezultat. Przed chwilą stworzyłem nowe.........życie? Tak, nazwę to ŻYCIEM. A jej przeciwieństwem stanie się.....ŚMIERĆ. Nazwałem tą istotę - Gimbi. Bo nie miałem pomysłu. Ale mam dla niego coś co czego jeszcze żadna istota nie zdobędzie. Otrzyma ŻYCIE i HARMONIĘ". Gimbi: Ej, wiesz jak nazywa się uszkodzony Einstein? (óᗝò) .............. USZKODZONY EINSTEIN! (>ᗜ<) Gimbi walnął Alberta w nos i wyleciał do góry.... .....i zaczął latać w nicości bo grawitacja była niska. Einstein: (ꗞ_ꗞ) Einstein: Masz szlaban, gówniarzu! -_- . Vanessa: TY MASZ 3 MILIONY LAT? (⍜ᗝ⍜) Gimbi: Mnie to nie szokuje. Einstein ma kwadrylion. (óᗜò) Vanessa: (⍜_⍜) Vanessa: No dobra wiekowy olbrzymie. Co ma historyjka do twojego stracenia? (óᗝò) . MOJE ZACHOWANIE. Vanessa: Co? (óᗝò) Gimbi westchnął. Gimbi: Nie wiem czy wiesz, ale "majonez" lub "bonum" to też źródło mocy. Ja właśnie z tego się zrodziłem. (òᗝó) Gimbi: Żeby być na siłach, spożywam właśnie tą moc. Jest smaczna ale jem ją z umiarem. (òᗝó) Gimbi: No i właśnie.......nie miałem już źrodła tej mocy. Więc okradłem sklepy. (>ᗜ<) Vanessa: (ò_ó) Vanessa westchnęła. Vanessa: Czyli zjedzenie "zatrutego majonezu" to jak zjedzenie/pochłonięcie "zatrutej mocy"? (ꗞᗝꗞ) Gimbi: Dokładnie. (óᗝò) Vanessa: (ò_ó) Gimbi: Cóż. Wygląda na to, że moje życie się skończy jutro! Minęły już 3 miliony a to sporo! (òᗜó) Vanessa: (ò_ó) Vanessa: Nie zginiesz. (òᗝó) Gimbi: ? (òᗝó) Vanessa: (ò_ó) Vanessa przestała medytować i wstała. Vanessa: Nie zgadzam się na to! (òᗝó) Gimbi: Ale, chwila- Vanessa chodzić w kółko. Vanessa: To znowu to KRM....no znowu.....on chciał przecież tylko powiększyć swoje istnienie przez bonum! A oni jak zwykle- Gimbi: Halo! Jestem tu! (óᗝò) . Vanessa przestała chodzić wte i wewte i spojrzała się na Gimbiego. Gimbi: ? (óᗝò) Vanessa: Zgłoszę to do KRM. (òᗝó) Gimbi: Nie musisz- Vanessa uśpiła Gimbiego. 7 czerwiec 2017 Sobek: Wow. No to nieźle. (òᗜó) Wenus: Nawalała we wszystkich jakimiś pociskami. Zephyr się chyba ze strachu poryczał. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Wenus: Taaa.....dobra słodziak. Zmykaj. Chcę spać. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Sobek: Ale mów coś jeszcze! (óᗝò) Wenus zamknęła Sobkowi drzwi. Sobek: Jeśli to nazywasz miłością to ja już chyba nie wiem co to jest! -_- Sobek poszedł. Wenus westchnęła. Wenus: Gimbi........(ᴗᗝᴗ) Rok 1227 Gimbi i Vanessa oglądali zachód słońca. Gimbi siedział na kolanach Vanessy. Gimbi: Pewnego razu, będę tak wielkim mistrzem że aż wszyscy uczniowie będą mnie wielbić! (>ᗜ<) Vanessa: Haha! (>ᗜ<) Vanessa zaczęła głaskać Gimbiego. Gimbi: To jest dziwne, wiesz? (ꗞ_ꗞ) Vanessa: Co? (^ᗜ^) Gimbi: Jestem twoim mężem pomimo tego, że czasami traktujesz mnie jak dziecko z powodu małego rozmiaru. (ꗞ_ꗞ) ............ Gimbi: Nie chwila, to ja powinienem ciebie traktować jak dziecko! (ꗞ_ꗞ) Vanessa: Tak, tak. (^ᗜ^) CDN 8 MARCA 2019 ROKU - "POCZĄTKI RADY CZĘŚĆ 1"